


Listen to Me - Children Will Listen

by moon_opals



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, GlomTales, Light Angst, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_opals/pseuds/moon_opals
Summary: Be careful of what you say, children will listen.Della and Louie learn this the hard way.





	Listen to Me - Children Will Listen

**Author's Note:**

> For a tight-knit, loving family the Ducks and McDucks have a whole lotta drama going on. I've missed writing about the whole family drama thing.
> 
> Inspired by GlomTales and 'Into the Woods.' Bernadette Peters is a dream.

A mother’s love was unlike any other. Beautiful. Deadly. Della didn’t know love could ruin and hurt, marring the flesh and soul. Its wielder’s intentions were irrelevant. When wielded correctly, love could hurt.

Ask Scrooge...Ask Goldie...Ask Hortense - a mother’s face now a distant memory, fragments of beauty long since faded.

Louie sat and listened to what she said. He had no choice. Her disappointment was thick, rock solid, and her concern was like a tsunami washing away a fully populated city. He understood what she meant. He understood.

(He’s a smart, sharp boy. It’s why Goldie calls him Sharpie, though he doesn’t know it yet.)

But Della, you forgot. He was eleven, and he listened.

“If you want to be a part of this family, you gotta stop.”

Canons destroy an enduring foundation under his feet. Against his sensible assessment, he ran to the chaos - completely unprepared and alone. His options were limited. He needed to act. He needed to do something now.

Angles glittered in gold. He spotted them almost instantly, a consequence of their sneak surprise, but it’s easier than people think. Glomgold’s incompetence was masked under arrogance. He isn’t wholly incompetent; Louie predicts a failure to see all angles, to take a moment to step back and see things through. Glomgold, always determined and nefarious, could never see the bigger picture.

His companions obvious trust and mistrust, their doubt but determination to see the end of Clan McDuck, played factored in too.

Louie was gifted, blessed some may say, and he didn’t hear his mother’s warning in his head.

He pretended not to listen.

Glomgold dropped the ball easily. All Louie had to do was wait, and wait he did, though it wasn’t a long wait. Glomgold signed his name - not his true name, not the name his mother gave him, and that was all Louie really needed and wanted. As they flew to the Money Bin, he felt a little sorry for the man. For Duke Baloney...the pitiful, penniless and ignorant old man. His pity ran its course, and Louie resumed a tactful mind and heart.

It was almost cruel, Louie suspected, what he’d done. Obviously, what he did benefited everyone. You could only wonder what mayhem Glomgold would’ve unleashed on the world. In retrospect, he did the world a giant favor, but the coldness of this con didn’t escape him. He conned them so easily, like a child stealing candy from a baby - a very dumb baby, but a baby nonetheless. The moment the ink dried Llewelyn Duck had seized the entirety of Glomgold’s assets.

Hope and pride bounced in his heart - that salivating anticipation that his hard work was coming to fruition. This too was morally questionable, and his mother’s voice pinged in his head.

“And we all can go back to normal.”

No. No.

Louie listened - he listens, don’t you understand? He listened and paid attention to the angles, and the angles with Scrooge were very bright, clear. You too. They rarely go in his favor. Danger. Treasure. The danger is his to own. The horrors plaguing his dreams are his to keep, but the treasure never is. (Which is why he pilfers when opportunity arises. All treasure goes to the bin, not next of kin.)

“Louie,” Scrooge asked, dragging his name out in warning. (They really should’ve known better.)

Louie knew what was right and wrong and listened to his family’s dry disappointment. He won’t let this go. Not now...not when he’s so close. You took away Louie Inc. once, and you can do it again.

If he wants to be a part of this family...

Louie glared at the contract and its dried ink on the horizontal line. He didn’t say anything. He didn’t say anything he didn’t want to say. He folded the contract and slipped it in his hoodie. His answer was clear.

“If I want to be a part of this family, I was told to give up what I’m good at,” each word was chosen carefully.. “And Mom said she’d help me with the angles I can’t see, so why should I give it to you?”

Louie scrutinized his uncle - that warning in his tone and shrugged indifferently.

“Miss Owlson,” he faced the woman at the top of the stairs, “I’m sure you can spare time for an orientation.”

“Louie,” they groaned, but he was already shaking his new partner’s hand.

Don’t worry, Della, children listen and see and learn. All children do, so take care.


End file.
